Peter Pan (character)
Peter Pan is the main protagonist in the 1953 film of the same name and deuteragonist of its sequel. Peter travels from the enchanted isle of Never Land all the way to London just to hear Wendy Darling spin tales about him and his adventures. While his ego may seem inflated at times, even his arch-nemesis, Captain Hook, knows that Peter's no ordinary boy. He can fly without wings and match Hook's cutlass with nothing more than a dagger. He's also the undisputed leader of the Lost Boys and allows no breaks in ranks. Time makes little difference to him; when you never grow up, life is nothing but fun, whimsy, and adventure. He was voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the first film and currently by Blayne Weaver. Characteristics Background Peter is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys. He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. In earlier story idea involved Peter's birth and how he came to be. When he was an infant, fairies entered his home and took him away to Never Land. When Peter returned he discovered another baby in his mother's bed. Feeling rejected and forgotten, Peter left and returned to Never Land - now his home. Eventually Peter meets Tinker Bell and gathers a group of younger kids and create the Lost Boys. The idea was dropped early in production as Walt Disney believed how Peter came to be was another story. Personality In the beginning of the original film, Peter was a little boy. When he first met Wendy, she tried to speak to him, but he couldn't care less. He was also depicted as caring when he realized Wendy didn't want to grow up so he decided to take her to Never land with him. Wendy's brothers Michael and John also joined the adventure. Over all, Peter Pan is a heroic character and is beloved by all his friends. The only thing Peter can't stand, however, is his friends' lives being threatened by Captain Hook. Designs Many of Walt Disney's envisioned characters went through an evolution of designs, Peter Pan is no exception. Most model sheets depicted Peter as a small little boy but soon later changed into more of a fairy tale like creature. Finally Peter was given the look of a nearly teen aged boy. His outfit is green resembling an elf outfit with a red ribbon on his Robin Hood like hat. His shoes are a dirty blond and holds a belt around his waist which holds his dagger. Appearances Peter Pan Peter first appeared returning to Wendy's home to retrieve his shadow, but woke up Wendy trying to obtain it. He then decides to take Wendy and her brothers to Never Land so she will never grow up and for Wendy to be mother of the Lost Boys. Once they arrive, they are attacked by Captain Hook and Peter orders Tinker Bell to take the Darlings to safety only to find that Tinker Bell had attempted to have the Lost Boys kill his new friend Wendy (by lying to them that he told them she was a terrible "Wendy bird" and that they were ordered to shoot her down). Pan banishes Tink and takes Wendy to see the mermaids of Mermaid Lagoon. While there, they spy Captain Hook and his right-hand man, Mr. Smee, with the Indian princess, Tiger Lily. Peter and Wendy investigate and find that Hook is planning to learn the location of Peter's hideout. Peter then rescues Tiger Lily by playing a prank on Smee and battling Hook. Peter is then rewarded by Tiger Lily's father, the Indian Chief, who crowns Peter "Little Flying Eagle", thus making him another chief of the Indians. Peter then returns home with the Darlings and the Lost Boys. Peter realizes Wendy is ready to return home and, even worse for Peter, the Lost Boys wish to have a real mother and return home with Wendy. Peter then tells them once they grow up, they can never return. Peter really doesn't worry knowing they'll return eventually. Peter is then a victim of Hook's newest scheme: Hook had planted a bomb in Peter's home while he and Tinker Bell are inside. Peter aids the injured Tinker Bell and rescue his friends from Hook and his pirates. Peter returns Wendy home and returns to Never Land with the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell. Return to Never land Peter and Tinker Bell are out and about in Never Land and pays Hook a little visit only to discover Hook has a girl being held captive who the Captain claims to be Wendy. Pan becomes serious and battles the Captain to rescue his friend. After Hook is defeated he frees the girl but instead of reuniting with Wendy, he meets her daughter Jane who unlike Wendy is rather practical. He takes the newcomer to his hideout and introduces her to the Lost Boys. The boys begin to surround her asking to play all sorts of games and activities which causes Jane to lose her temper and storm off. Peter and Tinker Bell follow her and witness her collecting supplies and boarding them on a raft. After he failed attempt to ride off home, Peter informs her that the only way to go home is to fly. He takes her on a lesson and oblivious to Peter, Captain Hook is spying on them and plans to use Jane's desires to get home against his enemies. Jane's first take-off fails. Peter finds her beloved notepad and began playing rugby with it. It is accidentally eaten by Cubby and causes Jane to yet again lose her temper to the point where she doesn't believe in fairies. Jane's non-belief causes Tinker Bell to become ill. The only way to save Tink is to have Jane believe again. The friends set off to find her but she finds them instead. She suggest playing treasure hunt (as apart of Hook's plan to retrieve his treasure in exchange for giving her a ride home) to which Peter agrees. She finds the treasure but she changes her mind about Hook but Tootles finds their communication whistles and alerts Hook. Peter and the boys are captured and taken to the ship. They are nearly killed but rescued by Jane. Peter and Jane fly off to London with the Lost Boys. Peter and Tink reunite with the now grown up Wendy. After the reunion he and Tink watch Wendy and her family's happiness upon the return of Jane's father. Peter and Tink then leave off to Never Land. House of Mouse Peter make numerous appearances in the television series House of Mouse. Peter has also appeared in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse and Mickey's House of Villains. Peter's most notable appearance is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". Peter and the Lost Boys are a band and are late for the show. Mickey sends Iago to find them. While he's gone, Donald spends the night trying to fly. After Peter finally arrives he teaches Donald through the help of pixie dust. He later tells Mickey and Minnie to visit him in Never Land and that he managed to make a cabana for them. Like in the film, George Darling seems to show quite a bit of animosity towards Peter, especially when he is hanging around with Wendy. In the episode "Super Goof" he was seen with Tink at a table watching Super Goof fly and in during which he commented "So he can fly, he can fly, he can fly! Who cares?". The Lion King 1½ Peter makes a cameo at the end calling the Lost Boys to their theater seat with his rooster crow. Jake and the Never Land Pirates While Pan has not made an appearance in the series in Season One, Peter has been mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Peter has left to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode The Key to Skull Rock, a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. For the Halloween episode Trick or Treasure, Jake was dressed as Peter, while at the end of the Christmas episode It's a Winter Never Land!, Peter leaves gifts and a Forever-green tree and a snow flake with his silhouette is seen flowing through the icy night sky as well as a echoed laugh from Peter. Peter is scheduled to make an appearance in the special episode''Peter Pan Returns'', and will be voiced by . The show will have a special prime-time airing debut February 20th, 2012 in the US on Disney Channel. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Peter appears as a meet-and-greet character outside of his attraction in Fantasyland. Within his attraction's mini game, Lost Boy Cubby has been kidnapped by Captain Hook, so Peter journeys to London to recruit the player in helping him. They fly to Never Land where they battle the pirates and then fly around the pirate ship to distract the pirates so that Tinker Bell can free Cubby. Aside from this, Peter also takes part in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini game. Peter also gives several missions in the game including one that involves finding his shadow. At one point, Peter and the player plan on sword fighting with Captain Hook and to do so the player must pull out the legendary sword in the stone. After the sword is retrieved, Peter briefly trains the player to make sure they're prepared. Disney Parks Peter appears in the Disney parks around the world as a meetable character. He is usually seen along with Wendy. In Disneyland, Peter can often be seen with Alice, Captain Hook, Wendy, and Mad Hatter. Peter also joins Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Peter is also a character featured in the show "Believe" on board the Disney Dream cruise ship. Peter Pan's Flight Peter appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride featured in most Disney Parks based off of his film. Disneyland Musical Chairs Pete often joins Alice and Mad Hatter in their popular game of musical chairs. Dream Along With Mickey Peter appears in the Pirate segment of Dream Along with Mickey at the Magic Kingdom theme park. Here he and Wendy show Donald and Goofy the dreams of adventure. Right after he battles Captain Hook in a sword fight and is last seen during the finale. Fantasmic! Peter appears in a segment at the Disneyland Fantasmic spectacular. He is seen battling Captain Hook on his ship. Wendy, Tinkerbell, Smee and Tick-Tock the Crocodile are also in the Show. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Peter Pan. Along with Simba, Peter is one of only two characters to appear in the Kingdom Hearts games as both an ally and a summon. However, Peter went from being an in-party ally in the first game to a summon character in the second, the opposite of Simba. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Ten years before Sora ever came to Neverland and learned to fly with this childish hero, Peter Pan lived a life of bliss with the Lost Boys. When Terra, Ventus, and Aqua visited the world, however, everything changed. The boys and Tinker Bell learned of the outside worlds. Peter Pan encounters Terra on Skull Rock, the Keyblade warrior tricked into thinking that Peter stole treasure from Captain Hook. Peter and Terra fight until the Lost Boys appear and clear up the misunderstanding. They are attacked by Unversed, but Terra fights them off. Later, Peter comes into contact with Ventus, who has just defeated Hook in battle and whom leaves a wooden keyblade in Peter's treasure chest so that they may remember them. Later on, Peter meets Aqua, who finds their treasure map. Peter makes Aqua the leader of the group to find their treasure, which Hook has stolen again. When Aqua finds the wooden keyblade, Peter tells her that Ven left it there. During the end credits, Peter is shown having stolen Hook's hat after recovering their treasure. ''Kingdom Hearts Peter Pan appears in ''Kingdom Hearts trying to find his friend Wendy and free her from the grip of Captain Hook. He aligns himself with Sora, Donald, and Goofy,who are in search of the King, Riku and Kairi.Claiming only doing so to find Wendy, although sympathetic to Sora, when he finally finds Wendy, he takes her to safety before returning to help Sora fight against Captain Hook and rescue a catatonic Kairi. Once the captain is defeated and the Keyhole is sealed, he asks Tinker Bell to go with Sora, making her a summon ally. Later on, the mysterious Phantom causes trouble at the Clock Tower; in order to fight it, Peter must be in the party. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Peter appears in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories, trying to save Wendy from Captain Hook, in which he succeeds. ''Kingdom Hearts II Peter Pan reappears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a Summon after Sora obtains the Feather Charm. The Feather Charm is only obtainable during the second visit to Port Royal after defeating the Grim Reaper Heartless for the first time. Trivia *Peter's current voice actor for the Kingdom Hearts video games is Christopher Steele. Blayne Weaver reprised as the voice of Pan in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. *In Never Land you never grow up. It is never confirmed how long Peter's been on the island or his actual age. It could be possible (but highly unlikely) that Peter's hundreds of years old. *Peter Pan is the first Disney hero to weild a weapon. *Peter Pan is the only Disney hero who can phisical fly. Hercules from the 1997 film Hercules flies by riding Pegasus. Gallery es:Peter Pan (personaje) Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Dimension Links Category:Characters who fly Category:Immortal Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters